Survivor Series Fallout
by King-Haschwald
Summary: After SS,Territorial Ted goes into overdrive with suspicions.  Can Cody ease his worry or just end up making it worse.  Slash. Cody&Ted.
1. Chapter 1

``Another win for Blue`s rising stars huh man.``

``Yeah Jinder, looks that way.``

It was the night of Survibor series and Ted DiBiase JR was, of course, not on the card again, but his boyfriend was and right now that was all that mattered to him, he just wished it didn`t have to come with that-

``He and wade are looking pretty chummy huh Ted.``

``It's called playing to the crowd Mahal, now if you`ll excuse me I have to go congratulate my guy.``

``Assuming he still is your guy DiBiase.``

_What does he know. Mahal is just a never was has been jobber. At least I have had some success with Legacy and my own movie. _

Still Ted would be lieing if he said it didn`t bother him to see Cody with any guy in such a close proximity. It went back to their days in Legacy Orton being the manwhore he was couldn`t keep his mints off Cody, who even then was dating Ted.

_It's just I don`t like that they are making him look bad, yes that's it. I mean to have him go out like he did at survivor series 08, that's just lame and cruel. _

Or so Ted reasoned with himself as he made his way to meet his guy.

``Looking good out there guys, team Barrett for the win huh. ``

``Yeah guys, thanks.``

_Team Barrett my amazing ass. That crowd was chanting Cody all the way. What`s that blubber face ever done that makes it okay to steal my title as captain. Oh right, suck triple h`s dick._

_I think I`ll let wade have his moment; the sooner I find Teddy and get out of here, oh speak of the devil, _Teddy!

``Hey Codes! Looking great out there. ``

They greeted each other with the typical codiase hugs, then a quick kiss on the cheek after having a look around for fans with cameras.

``Thanks babe, but really Wade was the star of the night.`` _Unfortunately_.

_Again with Wade! What`s so special about the rookie brawler._ ``Oh well you both looked good out there. A real team…..``

``Hey Runnels.``

``Oh hey wade. ``

``Way to take one for the team there little guy, couldn`t have done it without ya.``

``Uh huh, no problem.`` _Oh get real, like I had a choice. That's how the lazy writers scripted it moron! Any fan with half a brain could tell you common sense would have had me crossrhodes Orton after he took you out._

``Anyway, guess I`ll let you kids have your fun. Now if you`ll excuse me, I have an interview to give about my latest win. It's all about how the great Wade Barrett single handily triumphed over the viper.``

Wade sauntered off leaving Ted and Cody with similar expressions of WTF.

``So Teddy, what's on the agenda for tonight?``

``Huh, oh, I don`t know. Just figured we`d stay in.``

``Do you mean like at the hotel. ``

``Yes, the hotel. If that doesn`t suit you I guess you can just join wade since you guys are suddenly so close. ``

``Close. Ted, what are you talking about? I want to spend tonight with you, it doesn`t matter what we do so long as I have you.``

``Uh uh.``

``Teddy…..

Is this about, oh God your back on that aren`t you.``

``Back on what. ``

``You know what. Your unfounded jealousy. Seeing things that aren`t there. ``

``Well-``

``Seriously Ted, stop it. ``

``It`s not my fault everyone wants a piece of you. ``

_Sigh, this isn`t working, have to try a different approach._

``I know you don`t like it Teddy, but please just trust me when I say there isn`t anything there, if anything I can`t stand the guy. ``

``You're just saying that.``

``No really, did you meet him just now. The guy is a complete ass. ``

``True.``

``And he isn`t exactly attractive``

``Well you know I`ve only ever been attracted to one man Codes. ``

``Honestly, he`s not even in our league.``

``I guess. ``

``I mean have you seen the guy.

Sure he`s tall, but there is such a thing as being too comically tall you know.

And all the blubber. Like does he ever try and tone up or is he just trying to turn into a half-man half-manatee.

And the smell! My god the smell! Have you ever been in the ring with him? It's like teaming with a landfill or something.

And it only gets worse when he sweats, which FWI is a lot, especially combined with his freakish size, it's like a dirty monsoon out there.

Then the sweat makes his already greasy hair even worse, it's like- well- have you ever read Potter because the dude is totally like Snape.

And then the-``

``Cody! Stop! I get it! LMAO he`s fugly. ``

``Well, sorry Teddy. It's just you got me thinking and you know how hard it is for me to stop after a while. ``

``Least I caught you off before you started describing what the sex would be like``

…..

``Cody. ``

…..

``You look a little. . . ``

``BLAAAHHHHH!``

``Cody! All over my cowboy boots! ``

``Argh, it's your fault Teddy, you know I have an overactive imagination, I`m scarred for life! ``

``Come on champ; let's get ya back to the hotel. I`ll take care of ya there. ``

``Ugh``

``In more ways than one. Let's see if I can`t get rid of those nasty-``

``Ted NO! Not right now! The last thing I want is for any more mental images, uh oh

Blah!

Thanks Teddy.``

``Least you got it in the bucket this time. ``

A couple hours later they were both back at the hotel. Cody had been given some Pepto-Bismol and was in the shower after brushing his teeth a million times. He only hoped he could scrub his brain.

_Honestly Ted`s jealousy was getting out of hand. Did he think I liked getting the RKO and letting Wade get the pinfall, let alone having to hug the dude. I mean the result was the same as Survivor series 08 for me, talk about bad writing. But that's all it was: writing. Its part of our job to be a little sexual and stuff in the ring. Granted Randy takes it a little far and there have been more than a few fights back in the legacy days over- argh no stop it Cody your letting your brain get distracted again. Ted just needs to know he`s the only guy for me, no matter what happens in that ring. Honestly, if Ted only knew some of the fanfiction there was about me he`d probably take out half the roster, but I can`t help that I`m so hot that the fans keep writing me. Although I do wish their taste in my partners would improve. Bottom line I need to show Teddy I`m his, and he`s mine. That's it! I have to mark him, well mark him again, and show him he belongs to me alone and vice versa._

Stepping out of the shower Cody opted not to dry off or even touch the towel.

``Here I come Teddy, get ready for me to rock your world. ``


	2. Chapter 2

``I mean look at this. 866 stories and that is just from one site alone.``  
>``Well, that is impressive, but-``<br>``I mean sure, some of them are het, but only 215 of them are with me!``

``You know that is actually pretty goo-``

``Not to mention some of these involve him with multiple people, some even-``  
>``ARGH! TED! STOP IT! JUST SHUT IT AND LISTEN TO MWA! ``<p>

``…``

`That is much better. Now listen to me Theodore, its called . that's one part FAN, who short of hidden cameras knows nothing, and one part FICTION, as in false, not real, fake, not true. You got me. ``

``But Maryse, it`s not that sim-``

``Don`t interrupt me! ``

Gulp. ``Sorry. ``

``I am French Theodore, in terms of matters of the heart I know all. Just like I know everything about fashion and makeup. ```

``Right``

``Eating right, staying in exquisite shape-``

``Right Maryse-``  
>``!``<p>

``… Keep going…``

Ted was sitting in their hotel room, legs cross on the king sized bed(that he hoped he and Cody would use) with his trusted laptop in his lap currently on the phone with his long term best friend Maryse Outlette who was currently trying to stop Ted from reading so much of the fanfiction currently on his screen. Sure a little every now and then didn`t hurt normal people, but Ted had a tendency to read lots, specifically about his Beau Cody, and he wasn`t too happy with the lack of Codiase.

``Hmmm you know Theodore I could just hang up and let you stew on this till your mad, well more mad than you already are.``

``No wait! I`m sorry Maryse. I really do appreciate having someone to talk too about this.``

That's much better Theodore. Maybe if you were more polite you wouldn`t have to worry about losing Cody.

Maryse!

Lol sorry hun, couldn`t resist. But seriously you have nothing to worry about. You and Cody are the perfect couple.

Really…

Obviously, I wouldn`t lie to you and you know I`m always right. But seriously you and Cody will probably be the next Shawn and Hunter, next, E&C, Centon.

You sure now your gay couples.

But of course, I love my fags, and I`m French so I can say that. I`d be lost without my stylist Pedro or my makeup artist Michael. Now if only you were a stereotypical gay Theodore, we`d have so much fun together.

Sorry to disappoint with my lack of femininity.

Oh don`t worry you got it, you just don`t flaunt it like your partner.

Maryse!

Lol. Oh take a compliment!

Sigh. Maryse was his best friend, not including Cody of course, but sometimes he wished they could do things more his speed like a BBQ, or go hunting, instead of her dragging him to fashion shows whenever her usual arm candy Mike was busy.

Ted realized the water had stopped and Cody would be out soon.

Sigh. I gotta go. The water just stopped and Cody should be coming out soon.

Ooh, hot codiasi sex!

Not likely, he`s probobly still pissed at me for earlier.

Give him time Theodrore, and remember what I said.

Right. Thanks Maryse, hanging up now.

Chiao Theodore!

…..

Ted put his laptop and phone on the dresser beside the bed. He really did miss his good friend, or as she liked to call herself, his faghag, but he was happy they could still stay in contact after she left WWE.

``I`ll probobly be joining her soon. `` Ted thought out loud. ``No Ted, you can`t tell yourself that. Even if I`m a jobber for life, at least I`d still be with Cody and not at home worrying about him every day. ``

It wasn`t just his out of control suspicions about other superstar`s intentions towards his guy sexually, it was their intentions in the ring. Ever since Orton decided to boost his appeal to attitude era fans and used a ring bell on Cody, Ted knew he`d never willingly leave this company no matter how they booked him. If something like that were to happen again, God forbid, and Ted couldn`t get a flight out, he didn`t think his heart could take that. Oh how he wanted to kill Orton for that! So many nights spent dreaming his demise, but that was just the kind of thing Orton would use to get him released and then Cody would be all alone.

Deciding it was best to stop talking to himself; Ted moved off the bed to the bathroom door and knocked.

``Cody. Baby, I`m sorry about before. Can I come in and tal-``

Just then the door swung open letting out nothing but a ton of steam.

Coughs. Cody, you in there somewhere with all the-

Ted didn`t finish because right then two arms came out and snatched him inside by his shirt.

Ted`s lips met Cody`s in a forceful, predatory kiss. One Cody hoped signaled his intentions.

Ted`s brain however was only reading one signal, and that signal was how incredible a kisser Cody was.

Wet bare skin met the soft fabric of Ted`s dress shirt and the rough material of his designer jeans. Ted`s hands moved down to that gorgeous ass on his man; kneading the taught flesh before sticking a finger between his already wet and loosened cheeks. Cody moaned into the kiss in response, but this wasn`t enough, he needed more of Ted and he would most certainly get it with or without Ted`s permission. He breaks their lip lock and moves his mouth to Ted`s neck, tasting the salty flesh while moving his hands down to unbutton his shirt, bit by bit as he left a trail of kisses on the exposed flesh. Finally Cody removed the offending garment before going back up to meet Ted`s lips in another fierce kiss. He ravaged and claimed those southern rubies with his own, even biting Ted as he pushed him out of the bathroom and over to the bed.

Ted wasn`t sure if it was more colliding with the edge, or Cody pushing him intentionally, but either way he fell back on the mattress, his ample bosom taking most of the fall. Looking up, he saw Cody staring down at him. Those usually innocent sky-blue eyes clouded over with lust and a hunger that only Ted could fulfill. He placed his knees on either side of Ted`s body, edging up until his cock was right in Ted`s face.

``Suck. `` Cody all but growled.

Ted didn`t need to be told twice, hell he didn`t have to be told at all. Licking his lips, Ted grabbed the member in his left hand while cupping the giant balls in his right. Closing his eyes, placed his lips on just the head, giving it a light kiss before doing the same down the shaft, his hands working the rest as he went, before a tug on his hair stopped him

I said SUCK. Not kiss. Now get to it!

Cody forced Ted`s head down to take his cock all the way down in one go. He gagged and coughed a bit, saliva pouring down his chin. Cody swatted Ted`s hands away as he attempted to slow it down but Cody would have none of that. He was setting the pace of this action whether Ted liked it or not. Soon enough Ted got use to it and cody let up bit by bit until his hand was only feeling Ted`s soft tawny hair as the latter took him all the way down his throat, almost all the way off before going all the way down again. His own hands had been relocated to his own aching hard on. His jeans now opened, his hand was busy palming himself through the trunks he still had on from earlier.

``Awwe Teddy. Look at you trying to get off while my cock is jammed down your throat.

Cody pulled out with a pop.

I don`t think I said you could touch yourself now did I Theordore.

Ted just shook his head.

Cody placed his hands on Ted`s jean covered thighs as he bent down to fix with a look of anger he only used in the bedroom. With a quick wink, He swiftly yanked the jeans of ted, his bottom rising as he did so, they got stuck at his ankles before Cody managed to get them off, while leaving the ring boots Ted was wearing intact.

Throwing them to the side, Cody took a moment to admire the specimen outstretched before him. Covered in their combined sweat and the sexiest pair of violet trunks he`d ever seen, they did nothing to cover his modesty which looked like a grape popsicle at the moment. Licking his lips Cody took the rest of his boo in. the thick yet oh so fit and flexible physique, tan skin hours spent in the sun fishing, the love handles Cody could all but eat if he weren`t usually bust hanging on to them for dear life, , and on top of it all the picture perfect face of an angel. Blue eyes, blonde hair, full pouty lips, and an expression that conveyed such complete wanton need, such complete trust, and above all the undying love he felt for him.

God Teddy, how could he think I`d want any other man but him.

`Teddy, you are so..``

``What's the matter Codeman, I thought you were going to teach me a lesson.``

Ted accentuated his words a cocky sway of his hips. His legs spread almost obscenely as he looked to Cody with his hands supporting his head as he looked both so wanton, and yet, so defiant.

``Oh you're in for it now. On all fours boy, NOW! ``

Ted complied, ever the eager solider, he turned around and presented his barely covered ass to his temporary master.

That's better. God Ted, you have such an amazing ass. Bigger and definitely more firm than even Miz`s, and I bet one day you`ll surpass even Cena`s.

Cody grabbed the already too small trunks by the hem and pulled them up, giving Ted a wicked wedge, but one he thoroughly enjoyed.

You remember this Teddy. Cody said with Ted`s trunks still in his fist. `` remember this position from back in your Japan days.

Oh yeah, the infamous Japanese incident. How could Ted ever forget? A bit humiliating, but knowing it was the first time Cody had ever seen and pleasured himself to Ted`s ass, even if they didn`t know each other yet, was a huge turn on. Especially since he knew what was coming next.

WHACK!

Such a trouble maker.

WHACK

Don`t you understand yet Teddy.

Whack

How could I ever want another man, when I`ve already got the best ass in all the WWE.

And to prove his point, Cody connected with three more slaps to each cheek.

My perfect Teddy.

WHACK

When I`m done with you their won`t be a single

Whack

Doubt

Whack

In that crazy brain of yours

Whack, whack whack.

You're the only one for me.

Cody finally let go of the trunks he was holding and let them slap against Ted`s reddened skin. Standing on his feet now, moved up the bed till his fingers reached around to Ted`s face.

Now I`m going to tell you again: suck.

And Ted eagerly did so. No foreplay like before, just took Cody's digits in, slobbering them up good and wet for what was about to transpire.

Yanking them out with a pop, Cody returned to ted`s backside. Taking a moment to admire his handy work, he gave Ted a few more playful slaps before peeling the violet trunks down, just enough to completely uncover that juicy ass, but also leave Ted`s cock confined, for now anyway. Taking each cheek in hand, Cody forced the giant gluts apart to reveal Ted`s rosebud hole, winking back at him in familiar greeting.

So Good Teddy, I can`t take this anymore, screw character.`

With that he dove in tongue first.

Cody! Oh my god! So ahh!

Cody really was talented with his tongue, and there wasn`t anything he enjoyed more than using it spear his Teddy Bear apart underneath him. To feel the tight sphincter closing in on him, to taste his walls, this was heaven for both of them. Carefully, Cody inserted a still slick digit beside his tongue, then another as he began to scissor his bear apart. After all he didn`t want to hurt him, just open him up so wide that no other man could ever stretch him again!

Fuck Cody please!

Please what Teddy.

Please! More! I need to fill you!

But you already feel me. You felt my tongue, my fingers, my-

YOUR COCK! PLEASE CODY GIVE ME YOU'RE YOUR COLOSSUS RIGHT NOW! I NEED IT IN ME! FILLING ME! MAKE ME YOURS!

God I love it when you say that!

Taking aim and his colossus in hand, as they had so aptly nicknamed it after a comic book character, Cody drove into Ted in one go.

AHH FUCK!

Shhhh. It`ll get better baby I promise.

Cody tried to soothe Ted for a moment, knowing it was painful, but decided the best was for him to get over it was to establish a fast and furious pace(plus Ted was to hot and tight to go slow). Grabbing those hips, Cody let Ted have it, in and out, the sound of balls slapping skin and Ted`s cries filled the room. Soon his cries of pain turned into cries of pleasure as Cody found his prostate and kept hitting it dead on.

This was why they were so good together. They`d known each other so long they knew what each wanted, when, how, even where. They knew each other`s bodies so intimately from their experiences that no one could ever satisfy them like they did each other.

Fuck baby, I`m so close.

Me too teddy, me to.

Cody knew they wouldn`t last long like usual. So much pent up frustration and all the foreplay beforehand, but dammit if he wasn`t going to make It go as long as possible for his beau!

Reaching around, he seized Ted`s flesh through the fabric of his trunk and squeezed at the base.

Fuck Cody! Why did you-

But Ted didn`t finish. Cody pulled out before flipping Ted over onto his back (he really had gotten stronger over the years). He grabs the violet garment and almost tears it as he pulls it down Ted`s beautifully thick legs and over his boots. Ted`s hard on rebounds off his stomach ready to burst, but as tempting as Ted`s sex was, he would have to wait another time to get a taste.

He lifts Ted`s legs up and over his broadening shoulders, practically bending Ted`s surprisingly flexible body in half.

Gonna finish me off deadbug style Codes.

Cody didn`t answer. He pushed down even more on Ted`s legs till his boots were at his head. He gave one more lick to Ted`s loosened opening before driving back in to the welcoming heat.

Fuck Teddy, so good, you're the only one for me, remember this moment because I love you Theodore Marvin DiBiase JR!

Argh! Cody! I know! I`m so sorry baby! Please now I love you two! More than anyone or anything! Now fuck me baby!

Teddy!

Cody thrusted a few more times before he felt Ted tighten beneath him, and with it he shot his load all over himself, most of it getting his face and some even in his open mouth. The sight was enough for Cody who followed by shooting at least a dozen shots into Ted`s bowels, claiming him for the umpteenth time from the inside out.

Pulling out with a pop, Cody laid Ted on his side before collapsing next to him. Both cooling down from the orgasmic high, it was Ted who spoke first.

Cody.

Yeah baby.

Did you mean what you said, or was it just getting caught in the moment.

Teddy! Of course I meant it! What did you think this was all about, are you joking!

Ted just smiled.

SLAP!

Bitch, don`t do that.

Sorry Cody, couldn`t resist.

Why do I put up with you.

Cody said as he snuggled his face into ted`s chest.

Because I`m a needy, territorial, sappy hick with an ass that's out of this world.

Mmmmm yepp I guess that's why. Come here.

Cody grabbed Ted`s face and kissed him on the lips, then licked the access residue off.

Mm and your tasty spunk, can`t forget that.

Hmph. I`m just a sex object to you aren`t I.

Yep. And I would trade you for the world. Night Teddy Bear.

Night Coddles.


End file.
